1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a range indicating device having no moving parts and embodying a pair of coordinated mirrors utilizing the principle of triangulation to indicate the distance to a sighted object.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art range finding or indicating devices which embody an optical system require the use of moveable parts. Some of the devices merely bring the sighted object into a focus, some bring images of sighted objects into alignment by adjusting the angles of the mirrors used, some indicate a target point making an allowance for trajectory as for hunting purposes, some indicate distance to a sighted object, and some require the sighted object to be of a given size for its distance to be accurately indicated.